Slaughter-porn.org
Written by cgurts. It was a Friday night and my parents were away for the weekend. Unlike other teens I knew my age, a weekend alone didn't mean throwing a party and inviting all of your friends, it meant the exact same as any other Friday night meant for me; sitting in my dark, stuffy bedroom on my computer, browsing the internet. This marked the eighth straight Friday I'd spent indoors in a row. My life was a joke, if it was worth calling it that. Whilst everyone from my school would be out partying, getting drunk and having fun, I'd be sitting on my ass watching shitty horror movies or reading stupid blogs. I was never the popular kid at my school, I was never the stoner, I was never the sporty kid, I was never the funny one, hell, I wasn't even the nerd. I just existed, but at the time, that didn't matter to me. There was only one thing I ever did or wanted to do, and that was surf the internet. I was addicted. When you never go out, as I did, the internet is the only thing that keeps you from going bat-shit crazy. It's well known the internet has a lot of fucked shit if you keep on searching, but that's not something I knew as a naive 15 year old boy living in Chicago. I used to visit a message board dedicated to horror films, I can't remember the name of it, but as a massive horror film buff, I'd check it regularly. It was almost midnight when I saw a post on the site entitled 'Slaughter' under 'New Horror Movies'. It had only been on there for a few seconds. Intrigued, I clicked on the post and saw nothing but a link to a website called 'slaughter-porn.org'. There were no replies to the post. I decided I'd take my chances and click on the link, I was way too invested to pass the opportunity. The site had a plain white background and looked very blank other than the large text at the top in black that said 'SLAUGHTER-PORN' and a strange photo of a creature wearing a World War II gas mask. I saved the photo to my computer. In case you want to see it, here it is: http://i.imgur.com/JvRkWhv.png I noticed something odd on the page. I highlighted the page and discovered there were three hyperlinks, all colored white, the same as the background. One said 'new videos' and the others were 'archives' and 'shop'. I clicked on 'new videos'. There were five different videos, all saying they were from this past week. I viewed one of them. For the first five minutes, it was just an empty room. A blank, dull, and dirty room with complete silence in the background. The quality was poor, it looked like it came from a very vintage VHS. After watching for two full minutes, I skipped the video to about five and a half minutes in. It stayed the same for another 45 seconds, until I heard a loud scream. It sounded like it came from a woman and it wouldn't stop for about a minute straight. It wasn't anything like the screams heard in horror films. I don't know what it was about it, but it sounded very genuine. Then someone entered the room in the video. It was the same woman, screaming, covered from head to toe in thick blood. She ran into the room, she crouched down in the corner, still screaming, but it was getting louder. A man then entered the room, butcher knife in hand. I felt a deep, stomach-wrenching feeling as the man brutally slashed the woman open for 40 seconds straight as she screamed in horror. I figured it was probably an advertising campaign for some upcoming horror film, but it felt incredibly real. I thought about reporting the video to the police, but then I decided to watch the others. The second video was almost the exact same, only the room was slightly different. It was slightly smaller and the walls were a more brownish color. Once again, it was dead silent, this time only for about two minutes. Then a different woman ran in, in a completely red dress due to the blood covering her. A man walked in and mercilessly slaughtered her with a chainsaw as she screamed in horror. I vomited. I turned off my computer. It was quarter past 12 in the morning, so I decided to try to get some rest. I laid in my bed for 2 hours, not closing my eyes once. I was too petrified to sleep after what I'd just saw. I tried telling myself it was wasn't real, but deep down I knew what I had seen was very, very real. It must have been a snuff film; films that depict the actual murder of a human being, without any additional special effects for the purpose of distribution and entertainment. That would explain the 'shop' hyperlink on the site; maybe people would purchase these fucked up videos. It was driving me insane. I knew how fucked up those videos where, but I had to see more, the temptation was killing me. It was 2:30 AM. It was ridiculous, I was insanely tired but I was far too traumatized to sleep. I got up out of my bed, and turned on my computer. I tried to find the post that linked to slaughter-porn.org on the horror message board to see if anyone had replied but I couldn't find the post. It must've been deleted, or more likely, reported. I decided I'd just visit the website by typing it into the address bar. It took an insanely long amount of time to load this time, even after refreshing the page. I sat there, staring at the blank screen for 2 minutes, then it finished loading. The screen was still completely blank, without the 'SLAUGHTER-PORN' text at the top. I then thought of highlighting the page to see if the white text was still there, only this time it said something different. My fucking heart jumped as I read the text. 'ITSYOURTURN'... Then I noticed something. I looked up at my webcam. The flash was on. I swear I hadn't used my webcam in at least 10 months. I noped the fuck out and turned off my computer. I unplugged all the sockets and then ran into my bed like the pussy I was. I laid in bed for about three hours with thoughts racing through my head. Finally, I fell asleep. Then I woke up. I woke up, tied to a bed, my mouth taped and my arms and legs taped to the corners of the bed. I looked up to see where the hell I was. The room I was in was pitch black. I laid there all day, starving. I knew I was going to die, that's what that message on my computer was telling me: it was my turn to die. I must have laid there for about 16 hours in complete solitude and hearing the sound of complete silence, until I finally heard a noise: footsteps. A door opened to my right. I noticed a strange, scrawny figure enter. Then I noticed what it was. It was the same thing I saw in the photo on slaughter-porn.org. I say 'thing' because I have no idea whether or not it was human. It was shirtless, revealing it's inhumanly skinny and short figure and it wore the same gas mask it wore in the perculiar photo. It held a large, dirty syringe in it's hand containing an orange liquid. I wanted to let out a loud scream, but I was too terrified to move and besides, who the fuck could hear me? I had duct tape over my mouth and I must've been in the middle of no where due to the complete silence for the last 16 hours. It grabbed my arm, and it jammed the large syringe into it, injecting me with whatever-the-fuck that drug was. It put me to sleep. Not forever, because I woke up. I woke up on my front doorstep. I sat there for 5 minutes, wondering what the fuck had just happened. Was that really all just a dream? It couldn't have been, it felt so real. I looked at my arm, and saw the needle mark, with dry blood coming out of it. I couldn't believe I was still alive. Did they just bring me back here? Without even killing me? I opened the front door to my house. I looked at the clock. It was 1 in the morning. I walked up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. I sat at my computer and I turned it on. I was still trying to catch my breath after what had just happened. I opened up slaughter-porn.org and it now said, at the top of the page, in bright red text, 'NEW VIDEO. CLICK HERE TO VIEW'. I clicked it and there it was: an 8-minute video of me, brutally and mercilessly slashing an unknown woman to death with a large butcher knife, which I had ZERO memory of. It all made sense now, they didn't drug me because they wanted to kill me, they did it because they wanted me to kill for them... Video